Aventuras en Hogwarts
by Zenani
Summary: Fic de Alheniux, posteado de favor chicos nuevos algunos desconocidos en Hogwarts.


_Nota rápida:_ este fanfic no es mío, es de una chica con nickname "Alheniux", pero me pidió que se lo subiera ya que debe esperar tres días para que la permitan publicar. Originalmente lo estaba publicando en su blog, por eso está tan avanzado en unos días lo verán con su autora original.

**Capítulo 1**

Las vacaciones ya comenzaban a llegar a su fin. Se podía notar el ajetreo en las estrechas calles del Callejón Diagon donde aspirantes a magos corrían de un lado a otro comprando los materiales para el nuevo año. Entre esos jóvenes magos se encontraba Lena, una chica de unos 15 años de largos cabellos rubios peinados en desordenadas trenzas. Tenía mucho nerviosismo, era primera vez que asistía a Hogwarts, a pesar de haber estudiado en casa con sus padres, quienes viajaban por el mundo realizando trabajos para Gringotts. Pero el destino no quería que la joven siguiera estudiando entre lugares exóticos, así que fue grande su felicidad cuando le llego la carta de bienvenida al colegio con la lista de materiales. Por esa razón esa mañana había acudido con su madre, una maga de semblante serio, a comprar todo lo necesario, incluyendo una nueva varita y una mascota, porque con tanto viaje no habia tenido oportunidad de tener una.

Entre la gente, alumnos de diversos cursos se reencontraban con sus compañeros en la época de compras. Cuando Lena entró a Ollivander's le pareció que el tiempo se detenía pues aparte de ella en la vieja tienda solo se encontraba el señor Ollivander y otra chica más. Se podía notar a simple vista su aire de superioridad, era bellisima, de largos cabellos color miel atados en un moño perfectamente realizado, pero aun así emanaba tranquilidad y carisma en su mirada.

- Señorita Quirrell, por favor, veamos si esta varita le sirve, es de 24 cm, madera de caoba y núcleo de pelo de unicornio - dijo el vendedor Con un movimiento la varita quebró los floreros que habian sobre el aparador.

- Oops lo siento, creo que esa no me sirve. No tiene algo más…oscuro? - dijo la joven - Pues probemos con ésta, es muy similar a la que le fabrique a su hermano años atras, es de 25 cm, madera de roble negra, y su núcleo contiene fibras de corazón de dragón.

Lena observaba atónita toda la situación, la varita parecía tener vida propia, y la otra joven presente sabía que esa sería su varita. Al darse vuelta y ver a Lena, la muchacha le sonrió y se fue con la misma actitud segura con que había comprado su varita.  
La pequeña, aun algo nerviosa, se acerco al señor Ollivander's.

- No te preocupes Lena, se exactamente lo que necesitas, una varita de 22 cm pues eres de manos pequeñas, madera de aliso para controlar tu fuerza interior, y en su centro, un pelo de unicornio bebé.

Lena tomó entre sus manos la varita, y era esa, sintió de inmediato una conexión entre ella y la magia comenzó a llenar su cuerpo de una manera extraña. Su madre la sacó del estado en que estaban, era hora de irse, pues mañana debia partir a una nueva escuela donde tendría que hacer nuevos amigos.

La noche se pasó rápidamente. El andén estaba aún más lleno de gente que el callejón el día anterior. Veía como padres despedían a sus hijos quienes se instalaban rápidamente en los vagones. Al subir no habían vagones desocupados, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica de la tienda de varitas sola sentada en un vagón.

- Ho..oo..ola - dijo tímidamente Lena

- Hola! - dijo la muchacha sin levantar la vista de un libro de magia del Japón

- Me puedo sentar aqui?

- Claro, si es que no te molesta mi gata - dijo señalando a una bellísima gata negra

- No, claro que no, soy Lena y soy nueva en el colegio

- Yo soy Revann Quirrell, alumna de 6º casa Slytherin, mucho gusto

Las chicas comenzaron asi una conversación durante gran parte del recorrido en el expreso, pero hay cosas que quedaban por descubrir…

El tren zigzagueaba por entre las colinas tornasoladas de la campiña. El viaje habia pasado algo silencioso hasta ese momento pues Lena no se atrevia a hablar mucho aun, y Revann iba leyendo uno de sus libros de japones que habia adquirido en sus vacaciones. La puerta del vagon se abrió y el pelo platinado de Malfoy se destacaba en la escena.

- Revann, Revann, que bueno que nos has guardado asientos en el vagon, ya creia que ibamos a tener que sentarnos con Potter y sus locos amigos - dijo Malfoy altaneramente  
- Yo no le he guardado asiento a nadie, pero como sois de mi casa pueden sentarse si quieren, solo no me molesten porque estoy leyendo.

Malfoy y sus dos acompañantes se sentaron a sus anchas en el asiento frente a Lena. Se miraban y murmuraban cosas entre dientes, como preguntandose de donde venia esa chica. Lena nerviosa fijo la vista en la ventanilla, como queriendo escapar de ahi. Revann la miro como diciendole que no les hiciera caso, y eso la tranquilizo un momento.

Estaban por llegar ya a la estacion y todos comenzaron a ponerse sus tunicas. Lena se puso la negra de ella porque aun no pertenecia a ninguna casa. Eso les extraño a los slytherins, pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron entrar a Luna junto a Ginny al vagon gritando

-Lenaaaaa! Aqui estas, te he estado buscando por todo el tren - grito como loca Luna  
- Emm si? Pues aqui estaba - dijo como avergonzada Lena  
- Asi que esta es tu prima Luna? - pregunto Ginny  
- Si, ella es, a que no es linda. Ha viajado por todo el mundo y sabe mucho, un dia tendra que contarte sus aventuras con las sirenas, o del tiempo que vivio en Grecia, son historias fascinante - dijo toda emocionada Luna  
- Asi que eres otra Lunatica mas eh rubiecita - le dijo Malfoy  
- Ya basta! - grito Revann - La chica no te ha hecho nada, es nueva aqui, y quien sabe, capaz termine siendo de nuestra casa, asi que callate la boca

A Malfoy no le gustaba discutir con Revann, ella era la unica en toda la escuela que podia hacerle el peso a Granger en cuanto a sabiduria, decian que la señorita Quirrell era una de las magas mas sabias del mundo y que poseia poderes muy fuertes que su hermano, el fallecido Profesor Quirrell le habia enseñado.

- Gracias, creo que mi prima es bastante famosa por aca - comento Lena una vez que las dos chicas se quedaron solas en el vagon  
- Si, lo es, es que se junta con Potter y su pandilla de amigos, y bueno, son gryffindors, y nosotros no nos llevamos mucho con ellos

El tren se detuvo, todos los estudiantes bajaron y fueron llevados al castillo. Directamente partieron al Gran Salon, donde la seleccion de las casas debia hacerse. Todos los jovenes de primero fueron sorteados y cuando creian todos que el banquete iba a empezar, Dumbledore se dirije a todos.

- Este año tenemos la oportunidad de recibir a una chica muy especial, que ha viajado con sus padres en trabajos para el ministerio, y le hemos dado la oportunidad de brindarnos su presencia por este año que se unira a los alumnos de quinto. Lena Lovegood, pasa adelante para que el sombrero te seleccione

Con paso lento camino hacia Dumbledore, las miradas estaban fijas en ellas, no habia que negar que era muy bonita y poseia una cara tierna, pero aun asi estaba asustada

- Lena Lovegood, en que casa te pondre…Tal vez Ravenclaw, ya que veo que tienes gran potencial e inteligencia…o tal vez Slytherin, ya que dentro de esa timidez se esconde un gran poder…Mmmm que dificil decision - iba diciendo el Sombrero Seleccionador - Creo que sera…Hufflepuff!

Lena aliviada se levanta y camina hacia su casa, todos le dan la gran bienvenida, y al otro lado del salon la chica del tren la felicita con la mirada.

Que pasara cuando inicien las clases?


End file.
